


hey ghouls, the boys are here

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is a comedy genius, Haunted Houses, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved au, diego is ryan, ghosts are real, i decided to post my fics from another website so wait for it, klaus is shane, two dorks in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU! Это была вторая вылазка детективов-охотников за привидениями "Корпорации "Загадка".





	hey ghouls, the boys are here

— Что ж, а вот и он, — Клаус закивал головой, рассматривая огромный дом.

С момента открытия их с Диего детективного агентства «Корпорация «Загадка» прошло почти шесть месяцев. Большинство посчитало объединение сил медиума-торчка (в прошлом, конечно же, но репутацию не так легко очистить) и бывшего копа (ненастоящего копа, конечно же, но он провел слишком много времени играя роль полицейского, что вполне сходил за легавого) — полнейшей глупостью и детским ребячеством, которое обречено на провал и на насмешки со стороны общества (не без помощи местной прессы). Но, на зло всем, эти двое безработных (ведь кто в здравом уме потребует налоги с охотников за привидениями?) получили своего второго клиента — миссис Клементину Лилию Варизз — вдову недавно покинувшего этот мир Рилема Варизза — предпринимателя и мецената. Женщина сорока четырех лет долго постукивала каблуком своих туфель в их офисе, то и дело заправляя свои уже поседевшие пряди за ухо. «Это все бессмыслица, но вы — моя последняя надежда», — она подошла к окну, что выходило на не самый миловидный рыбный рынок. «Полиция говорит самоубийство, но что-то не так с этим домом, это он убил моего мужа. Я знаю. Я уверена» — тонким пальцем женщина прихлопнула темную мошку, что пыталась долететь до персика, который Клаус так и не доел. «Вот ключ. Раздобудьте правду» — вместе с ключом, миссис Варизз передала газеты, которые написали о смерти ее мужа. В них была вся общедоступная и необходимая информация.

— Особняк «Белая Лилия», — прочитал Диего заголовок одной из статьи, пока Клаус, упер руки в бока и крутил головой, разглядывая здание.

— Или, — толкнул он Диего локтем, — лучше сказать особняк «Красная Роза»? Ха!

— Ты что только что сделал отсылку к Стивену Кингу? — Диего медленно повернул лицо к парню, не веря, что он шутил в такой ответственный момент.

— Ага, — кивнул Клаус. — Классика!

— У меня плохое предчувствие, — Диего топтался на месте. Они все еще стояли напротив особняка.

— Вперед, напарник, — Клаус хлопнул того по плечу, и, подпрыгнув, поспешил вперед. — Эти парнишки вышли на охоту, берегите свои невидимые задницы.

— Я буду очень зол, если нас прихлопнут в этом доме. — Прошипел Диего, и, спрятав карманную Библию в рюкзак, поспешил за Клаусом.

Клаус светил фонариком, пока Диего пытался вставить ключ в старую скважину. Когда замок прокрутился, Клаус стал напевать мелодию из «Охотников за привидениями».

С тех пор как они начали жить как нормальные люди, Клаус перестал видеть мертвецов, более того, он реже видел Бена. Где-то именно в этом одиночестве, когда он задумывался взяться за бутылку, а далее может за что-то покрепче, его нашел Диего. «Все будет хо-хо-хорошо, Клаус» — он притянул его к себе, и Клаус услышал его учащенное сердцебиение. Диего переживал за него. И где-то в тот период совместного проживания Харгривзов в своем семейном особняке, Пятый бросил короткую фразу: «Почему бы вам не найти себе занятие, бездельники?». Когда Клаус презентовал свою идею создания детективного агентства на семейном совете, его энтузиазм встретили глазами полными непонимания. «Тогда придется купить собаку, раз уж ты задумал реинкарнировать банду Скуби Ду, дурак», — закатил глаза Пятый и исчез в мгновение ока. Лютер пошел следом за сестрами, и на диване, закинув ноги на подушку, остался лежать Диего. «Плевать», — кинул Номер Два, пожав плечами. Он объяснял это тем, что ему нечем было заняться, но все остальные знали, что он не хотел оставлять Клауса одного. Но эти остальные не знали, что он до усрачки боялся всего, что было связанно с паранормальной активностью. И то, что под боком был Клаус, чья способность — контактирование с миром мертвых, совсем не успокаивало. Поэтому вооружившись Библией, небольшим крестом и святой водой во фляге, которую он нашел под матрацем в комнате Пятого, Диего пошел вместе с Клаусом на первую «охоту». Прошло не так и плохо — Клаус оскорблял духов, которые так и не появились, а Диего подпрыгивал от каждого услышанного звука. Клаус уже было подумал, что брат станет заикаться еще сильнее.

Как только дверь с противным скрипом отворилась, на улицу вылетела птица, похожая на воробья. Клаус не был уверен, что тот крик принадлежал несчастной птичке, а не Диего.

— Ох, я сойду с ума, круто, — недовольно прошипел Диего, игнорируя смех Клауса.

— Парни на миссии, — закричал Клаус, когда они закрыли дверь, оказавшись внутри.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Диего, оглядываясь.

Они закинули рюкзаки на диван в гостиной. В этом доме можно с уверенностью снимать фильмы ужасов. Каждая комната была обставлена дорогой мебелью и большим количеством антиквариата — серванты, столы, подсвечники над камином (кому нужны свечи над камином?). Ох уж эти богачи. Почему-то разум Диего игнорировал изображение погибшего мистера Варизза, которое было напечатано в одной из тех газет, и в его голове он представлял его мужчиной с белыми пышными усами, в черном костюме с котелком и тростью (он определенно переиграл в «Монополию»).

— Мы останемся на ночь? — поинтересовался Клаус.

— Я думал ты сделаешь какие-нибудь магические штучки, узнаешь почему старик откинулся, и мы уедем.

— Разумно, — Клаус цокнул языком, и рассматривая дом освещая помещение фонариком, пошел вперед, оставляя Диего с аппаратурой.

— Никакой помощи в этом доме, — пробубнил Диего.

Номер Два закрепил камеру на груди и, вооружившись фонариком направился следом, оставив радио на диване (Клаус издевался над ним, называя вещицу телефоном для мертвецов). Клаус потешался, утверждая, что им не нужны эти безделушки, когда есть он. Но правда в том, что оба знали — силы Клауса покинули его. Они надеялись, что это ненадолго.

— Эй, духи, здаров, — протянул Клаус.

— Почему ты не можешь вести себя адекватно?

— Приветствую вас, джентльмены, — передразнил Клаус.

— Ты в своем уме?! — Уставился на него Диего.

— Верно, это неуважительно, что если здесь есть дамы? — Закивал брат. — Привет и вам, красотки.

— Клаус! — пригрозил Диего.

— То есть, я хотел сказать…многоуважаемые женщины?

— Идиот, — обессилено выдохнул Диего, продолжив рассматривать дом.

Клаус улыбнулся и попробовал ущипнуть Диего за щеку, но тот выставил свой кинжал.

— Это ты так рад провести со мной эту чудную ночь в доме с привидениями? — Ухмыльнувшись, Клаус сделал шаг вперед и теперь всегда острый конец кинжала еле касался его шеи.

— К-к-клаус, — прошептал Диего, его рука затряслась, и он опустил кинжал, мигом спрятав его в чехле на ноге. — Ты мог пострадать.

— «Может эта детка живет ради боли», — пропел Клаус и прошел мимо.

Каждый шаг сопровождался скрипом старого паркета, а по трубам, что были спрятаны за стенами, гулял ветер, приближая скорый сердечный приступ Диего.

— Миссис Варизз сказала, что она нашла его повешенным на втором этаже. Точнее на перилах, что на втором этаже, его ботинки почти доставали до пола первого этажа. — Диего посветил на деревянную лестницу. На гладких, покрытых лаком перилах, можно было видеть повреждения. Словно погибший хозяин бился в конвульсиях, оставляя ботинками трещины.

— Скажи еще что ты читал те газеты, — хмыкнул Клаус.

— А ты нет?

— Неа, — пожал он плечами. — За мной, ковбой, — Клаус потянул его за руку за собой в сторону кухни.

— Только не говори, что собираешься есть.

Клаус пожал плечами и открыл холодильник. Правда была в том, что четвертый Харгривз не особо-то и переживал из-за потери сил. Да, порой все же он видел мертвецов, но в остальном его дни проходили в тишине и покое. Дело было вовсе в другом — впервые за все время его кто-то воспринимал серьезно, его не прогоняли, он был нужен. И все это благодаря Диего. Клаус знал о его боязни паранормального, поэтому ценил поддержку брата еще сильнее зная, что он делает все это ради него.

Клаус намазал на хлеб масло и начал шариться по полочкам в поисках сладкого.

— Ты знал, что этот особняк был раньше домом для душевнобольных? — Поинтересовался Диего. Вопрос скорее был риторическим. Клауса мало интересовала подобная информация. — Главой больницы назначили врача из самой Германии, говорят он ставил опыты на пациентах.

— И это было последней попыткой обеспечить граждан бесплатной медициной, — пробубнил Клаус.

Диего покачал головой:

— У него была фамилия Страх. Представляешь, доктор Страх?!

— Не гони, — засмеялся Клаус.

— И не думал.

Вдоволь насмеявшись и прокашлявшись после того как крошки хлеба попали в дыхательные пути, Клаус встал напротив брата:

— Что ж, в таком случае, я думаю если твоя фамилия Страх, то это твоя моральная обязанность быть злодеем.

Впервые за этот вечер Диего улыбнулся. В том, чем они занимались был определенный плюс — потерявший многих в своей жизни Диего, потихоньку приходил в себя благодаря Клаусу.

— Тогда, — протянул Клаус, — доктор Страх, — он выключил фонарик, — если вы сейчас с нами, то включите этот фонарик.

— Нет, — запаниковал Диего, — не иди на контакт с духами.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Клаус, зная, что ничего не случится. — Давайте лучше так, если планируете причинить нам вред — включите фонарик, — повысил голос Клаус.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Диего, отходя назад.

И в этот момент фонарик загорелся.

— Аааааа, — Диего отпрыгнул назад, — мы уходим.

Клаус согнулся пополам плача от смеха. Он потянулся к фонарику и снова выключил его:

— Это могла быть случайность, магнитные волны. Теперь серьезно, если хотите съесть мое сердце — включите фонарик, — потешался Клаус. — Если хотите съесть сердце Диего — включите фонарик.

— Я не участвую в этом, я не с ним.

— Ты прямо сейчас говоришь с духами.

— Вот черт.

— Ха! Давайте так — мы с моим Диего идем парой, хотите прикончить одного — убиваете обоих.

Фонарик снова загорелся.

— Где моя святая вода? — Прошептал Диего.

— Где моя святая вода? — Передразнил Клаус, и, забрав фонарик с кухонного стола, подошел к брату и похлопал по плечу. — Не переживай, mon cher, тебя никто не тронет.

— Это тебе доктор Страх сказал?

Потрепав волосы брата, Клаус пошел вперед, оставляя надкусанный хлеб на столе. «Я не позволю», хотел он добавить.

Заставив заскрипеть каждую ступеньку главной лестницы, а сердце Диего биться чаще с каждым шагом, они оказались на втором этаже. Этаж представлялся сплошным коридором со множеством дверей.

— Разделимся, — сказал Диего, и открыл ближайшую дверь.

После произошедшего на кухне, он пытался храбриться. Но кого здесь убеждать кроме Клауса, который знал почти все — и о его страхе перед иглами, и про аллергию на арахис, и это, не говоря о секретном плейлисте на айфоне, который состоял из главных хитов 2000-х (ну, теперь-то он не такой уж и секретный).

Клаус толкнул дверь, которая оказалась гардеробной.

— Эй, демоны, — позвал Клаус. — Демоны?

Тихо.

— Понятно, никакой тяги к прекрасному, — Клаус провел рукой по висящим нарядам миссис Варизз. — Что тут у нас? — Он снял с вешалки необычный гибрид сарафана и комбинезона, усыпанный пайетками. — Иди ко мне, красавчик, — прошептал он.

В момент, когда он любовался собой в зеркале, то услышал тяжелые шаги. За время, проведенное с Диего, он уже мог определить его на звук, но эти шаги ему не принадлежали.

— Диего? — Клаус выглянул из гардеробной. За одну из открытых дверей скрылся человек в белом. — Черт, — прошипел Клаус и поспешил к брату, по пути громко распластавшись на полу.

— Клаус? — Выглянул Диего. — Во что это ты вырядился? — Второй показался из совершенно другой комнаты, и Клаус выдохнул от облегчения.

— Помоги, братишка, — он протянул руки и тот потянул его на себя. Клаус почувствовал запах желейных конфет, которые любил Диего, когда поднявшись, он столкнулся с ним грудью. — Надеюсь ты не забыл взять доску Уиджи, — Клаус взял его за руку и втолкнул в гардеробную, осторожно закрывая за ними дверь.

— Что происходит? Ты что-то увидел? — Взволнованно спросил Диего.

Клаус закивал и Диего, кажется, улыбнулся. Значит, силы не покинули его брата навсегда.

— Как на счет того чтобы спросить у старика почему он поспешил на тот свет и смотаться отсюда по-быстрому? Я слышал в Бургер Кинге появился новый соус. — Из-за сбритой щетины, губы Клауса теперь заметнее подрагивали. Диего точно не знал, почему он это заметил.

На самом деле, в день, когда Клаус понял, что больше не видит мертвых, он спокойно выдохнул. Даже несмотря на то, что он уверял всех в том, что больше не боялся духов, они все равно вселяли в него страх и беспокойство, не говоря уже о приступах тревоги и паники. А теперь, когда он заприметил мертвеца, то не на шутку так перепугался (сначала за Диего, конечно же, но потом и за себя). Он бы ни на что не променял бы время, что проводил с Диего, но ему больше нравилось, когда их общение не прерывалось появлением мертвецов.

— Ты чего? — Диего взял его лицо в свои ладони, заметив бегающий и потерянный взгляд Клауса. — Дыши, — он провел большим пальцем по гладкой щеке.

Клаус закивал, немного прикрыв веки, поддаваясь такой редкой ласке. Он боялся призраков куда меньше, чем сам Диего, но возвращение его способностей произошло так внезапно, что он не был готов, и растерял весь запас своих колких шуточек.

Не выпуская руки Клауса, Диего одной рукой вытащил доску для спиритических сеансов, которую он купил на Амазоне (на нее сохранилась гарантия, так что лучше ей работать).

— Как будешь готов, — сказал Диего.

Вытерев влажные ладони о дорогой костюм, Клаус потянулся к безделушке.

— Вызываем дух мистера Варизза, который умер в этом доме. — Отчетливо сказал Клаус, периодически приоткрывая веки, надеясь на результат. Кроме периодического сквозного ветра, в помещении было тихо. — Ну же, — прошептал Клаус. — Пожалуйста?

Клаус пытался сосредоточиться отчего его лицо медленно, но уверенно краснело.

— Да что б тебя, говно собачье, выходи!

— Господи Иисусе, Клаус!

— Ну, а что? — Клаус запнулся на слове, словно подавился.

— Клаус?

Глаза Клауса закатились, и он упал на пол, прилично стукнувшись головой. Секундой спустя, его тело забилось в конвульсиях.

— Клаус! Клаус! — Диего тряс его за плечи и шлепал по щекам. — Очнись.

На призывы брата, Четвертый никак не реагировал, лишь его тело расслабилось и перестало дергаться. Абсолютно белые глаза уставились в потолок. Он покинул этот мир.

 

Клаус очнулся в гостиной, где они оказались впервые, зайдя в особняк. И без того дом с тусклым освещением сейчас был совсем черно-белым.

Черт, он что умер? Не стоило злить обитателей этого места.

Поднявшись, Харгривз почесал затылок и осмотрелся — теперь ему не нужен был ни фонарик, ни электричество дома. В небольшом коридоре, что соединял два крыла особняка, на лавочке сидел мужчина в белой робе. Его ноги тряслись, и он выкручивал руки. Как там сказал Диего — больница для душевнобольных?

— Простите, Вы не знаете мистера Варизза?

Незнакомец вздрогнул, подняв голову. Его глаза расширились, заметив цветные паетки на одежде Клауса.

— Лишь страх, Страх, страх, страх, — затараторил мужчина, продолжив дергать ногой.

— Понятно, — Клаус хотел похлопать того по плечу, но рука прошла сквозь незнакомца и тот испарился, словно Клаус разогнал дым. — Ладно.

Побродив по первому этажу еще раз, Клаус закинул голову ко второму. Раз уж Варизз повесился там, то возможно ему удастся того найти.

Клаус побежал по лестнице, периодически разгоняя пациентов, что спускались по ней. В этот раз лестница не скрипела.

Он застыл, не зная к какой двери подойти. Волоски на его теле встали по стойке смирно, и затылком он почувствовал холод. Огромная люстра на первой этаже начала раскачиваться, ее хрусталь бился о друг друга.

В мире мертвых не было той стены, что теперь перекрывала хозяйскую спальню, и повернувшись, Клаус увидел его. Доктор Страх. Ему сложно было сдержать смешки, когда о нем говорил Диего, но теперь во рту стало сухо и он не мог проглотить небольшое количество слюны, что застряло в горле. Клаус не сдвигался с места, наблюдая как высокая и худая фигура мужчины в белом халате медленно приближалась.

Чего Клаус не рассказал Диего так это того, что даже оказавшись в параллельном мире можно было умереть. И теперь он стоял как вкопанный, не сводя глаз с длинной иглы шприца, который доктор держал в руке. В другой руке у него были щипцы. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Клаус заметил, что многие духи часто раскрывали рты, в которых не было языков.

Мужчина приближался, не сводя с него своих стеклянных глаз. А Клаус продолжал стоять на месте. Жаль он не знал ни одной молитвы.

Рука мертвеца замахнулась, застыв в воздухе и Клаус сжался, ожидая удара. А затем…

Затем он отлетел к ближайшей стенке. Вроде отлетел живым (если это вообще можно применить к астральному миру).

— Ноги отказали, профессор Икс? — послышалось сверху.

Клаус повернул голову. Не может быть.

— Бен! — закричал Клаус.

— Не могу поверить, что мне снова приходится спасать твою задницу. А я ведь мертв, Клаус! — затараторил Бен.

— Ты здесь, — Клаус поднялся на ноги, не скрывая радостной улыбки.

— Увы, а мог бы сейчас наслаждаться своим заслуженным отдыхом.

— Типа в раю?

— Что?

— Ну, вместе с Богом, я имею ввиду.

— Что ты несешь? Бога не существует, Клаус. Ты в каком мире живешь, повзрослей уже, — закатил глаза Бен.

— Эй! — возмутился Клаус. — Я между прочим нашел работу, как видишь.

— Корпорация «Загадка», серьезно?

— Это классика! — Возмутился Клаус.

— Это фантазия больного человека, — помотал головой Бен, — ладно, идем.

— Куда?

— А тебе разве не нужно найти повесившегося?

— Точно! — Клаус хлопнул в ладоши и пошел вслед за братом.

Бен вел его вперед, и Клаус знал, что они идут в спальню Вариззов. Стоило было сразу подняться туда.

— Клаус, — раздался знакомый голос.

Харгривз глянул на спину Бена, а затем повернулся влево. Гардеробная. Картинка в помещении дрожала, словно плохо вкрученная лампочка, сменяя черно-белую картинку на цветную, где над его телом склонился Диего. Он тряс его за плечи и прикладывал ухо к его сердцу.

— Клаус, в-в-вернись к-к-ко мне, — он мог поклясться, что Диего глотал подступающие слезы. По нему никто еще не плакал.

— Диего, — прошептал Клаус.

— Еще успеете налюбоваться друг другом, — раздался голос Бена из-за плеча. — Варизз. Не забывай.

— Любоваться, — фыркнул Клаус, — скажешь такое, — и поплелся за братом.

Комната, как и ожидаемо была образцово чистой. На прикроватном столике стояла ваза с цветами, и Клаусу казалось, что он даже чувствовал их запах. Лилии.

На краю калифорнийской королевской кровати спиной к ним сгорбился мужчина.

— Мистер Варизз? — Неуверенно начал Клаус.

— А? — Вздрогнул мужчина, повернув голову. Его лицо усеяно морщинами, а глаза выдавали безразличие.

Подойдя ближе Харгривзы увидели в его руках веревку.

— Я больше не могу. Слишком много долгов, слишком мало времени, — прошептал мужчина, мотая головой. Он даже не обратил внимание на то, что Клаус был явно из мира живых. — Милой Лилии будет лучше.

Со скрипом матраца, мужчина побрел к двери. Он не особо реагировал на слова Харгривзов, лишь изредка произносил короткое «А?».

Братья наблюдали за тем, как мужчина привязывал край веревки к перилам. А затем, делал шаг вперед.

Подбежав к лестнице, Клаус ничего и никого не увидел. Вместо этого, позади раздались медленные шаги — все повторялось вновь и вновь. Варизз становился на красное дерево перила и падал вниз. Исчезал, приходил, падал. Возвращался — падал. Падал и возвращался.

Клаус прикрыл веки, тяжело выдохнув.

— Порой, злые духи оказываются не при чем, — сказал Бен. — Иногда нужно лишь спросить у человека как его дела.

Они простояли около лестницы еще пару падений, а затем, опустив голову, Клаус побрел в сторону гардеробной. «Лампочка» перестала мигать, и внутри было пусто и серо.

— Это значит, мои силы вернулись?

— Они и не пропадали, — пожал плечами Бен.

— Я не видел мертвецов уже несколько месяцев.

— Видел, — кивнул брат, — просто не обращал на них внимание. Вероятно, что-то отвлекало тебя. — Пожал плечами Бен. — Или кто-то.

— Я не видел тебя.

— Ты бы знал, как я неловко себя чувствую, когда вы с Диего пожираете друг друга глазами. Я думал, что после расставания Эллисон и Лютера дом превратился в тихое место, но потом появились вы с Диего и теперь каждый сантиметр особняка как минное поле. Нет, избавь меня от этого.

— Ах ты мелкий засранец! — Возмутился Клаус. — Я страдал, я плакал, я думал, что сил больше нет и я тебя никогда не увижу.

— Зато я побывал в Японии. Чудесные каникулы.

— Я с удовольствием тебя воскресил бы, лишь для того чтобы надрать тебе задницу, — шипел Клаус. — Неверо-блять-ятно!

— Не пыхти, старик, не хватало чтобы ты откинулся в астрале.

— Это просто какое-то топ-10 аниме предательств.

— Это расизм.

— Это предательство, — выставил указательный палец Клаус.

Когда Клаус сделал глубокий вдох, то глянул на Бена:

— Только попробуй снова исчезнуть, говно ты малолетнее.

Последнее, что он запомнил было то, как Бен закатил глаза и показал ему средний палец.

Первое, что, а точнее, кого он увидел, был Диего, которые крепко сжимал его руку. Между бровями у того появилась морщина, а глаза блестели. Клаус секунду наблюдал за выражением лица Диего, что было полно переживания, а затем морщина исчезла, а глаза засияли. Вместо руки, Диего теперь прижимал его к себе. Казалось, он вернулся из астрального мира не на слишком-то и долго, учитывая, что Диего буквально-таки душил его в объятиях.

— Торчок, — прошептал Диего.

— Заика, — отозвался Клаус.

— Пустая башка.

— Номер Два, — поддел его Клаус.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя.

— Мечтай, — улыбнулся Клаус и попытался подняться.

— Значит, — Диего поднялся следом, — силы вернулись? — Он поглаживал того по плечу.

— Ага, — кивнул Клаус, решив умолчать сказанное Беном. — Вернулись. Я снова могу видеть Бена.

— Прямо сейчас?

Клаус оглянулся — пусто. Ушлый засранец играл на его нервах.

— Нет, — помотал головой Клаус и немного наклонил голову. — Не прямо сейчас, — он коснулся уголка губ Диего своими.

В коридоре раздался знакомый звук цепей и тяжелых шагов. Клаус не решился выглянуть, но знал наверняка, что увидит шприц в одной руке и щипцы в другой.

— Что ты делаешь? — Непонимающе наблюдал Диего за тем, как Клаус поспешно запихивал все их фонарики и доску в рюкзаки.

— Нет, что делаем мы, — исправил Клаус, и махнув на свой наряд, спрятал свою одежду вместе с инвентарем. — В настоящим момент мы валим, что есть силы, mi amor!

Клаус схватил Диего за руку и выбежал из гардеробной. С криком, он разогнал появившихся духов.

— Какой идиот, — сказал Бен, прикладывая ладонь к лицу. Сделав глубокий вдох, он закрыл за ними двери.


End file.
